At the price of happiness
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Tai has loved Sora his whole life, and Sora's loved Matt. Tai only wants Sora to be happy, and if it with Matt...so be it. but that doesnt stop his heart from breaking. he only wants her to be happy but at what cost for him? serious tearjerker. taiora.
1. Default Chapter

1 At the price of happiness  
  
Okay this story is set right after Matt's concert 2 season, just pretend the monsters didn't come until the next day.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the deal I know the deal. Must I repeat it again? I'm driving myself up the wall. Okay here goes. I own nothing in this story other then the story line so don't try to steal it damit! I worked hard on it! It took me 5 min!!! The digidestined and digimon belong to whatever lucky bastard came up with them and fox and… god damit I forgot my lines! Anyways you know the deal.  
  
" So you're going out with Matt huh Sora?" Tai asked quietly. Sora blushed and looked down. Tai nodded even though inside his heart was shattering into tiny pieces.  
  
" I'm sorry Tai…" Sora said touching him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" No worries, I'll live. Just want you to be happy Sora." Tai said leaning over and giving her a light kiss on the cheek and breathing in her scent knowing it would be the last time he was this close to her…ever. He turned and left hands in his pockets and head bowed down. Sora stared at his image until it disappeared. Millions of things were running through her head. Did she do the right thing? Did she love Matt or Tai? Sora shook her head as if to shake out the answers to the questions.  
  
" No." Sora muttered to her self. " I love Matt like a lover would and I love Tai like a friend would, end of story." She told her self stubbornly. Her mind said one thing. Her heart screamed another. And Sora was a girl of logic, so it was ignore the heart listen to the head. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly and started walking home. She turned her head as she walked past the soccer field she used to play on. Walking over she leaned on the railing. She watched as a few kids were playing. There was a stubborn looking tomboy and a tall blond and a kawaii boy with floppy brown hair. They were about 11 or 12. As they walked off the field Sora watched in interest as the tomboy walked between the 2 boys waving her hands around wildly telling a tall tale, as the boys walked on each side of her staring at her smiling at her. Sora could of laughed at the irony. Those 2 boys were in love with the smart Alec tomboy and she was oblivious to it. Sora sighed. That was like seeing herself only a few yrs ago. But now she was 14. And she had already chosen…matt.  
  
So what do you think? It will be Sora and Tai in the end but you'll just have to wait and see wont ya? I warn you though this story is a total traumatic tearjerker…unless of course you don't have a heart… JK  
  
Nadesico 


	2. Who would of thought

2 weeks later.  
  
" Oh my god Sora this would look wonderful on you!" Kari exclaimed holding the silky red spaghetti strap dress that dropped to her ankles. Sora laughed.  
  
" Ya right. But I do have to wear something nice. Matt's band, Teenage Wolves are going to be presenters at this award ceremony and are nominated for so many categories. I sure hope Matt wins." Sora commented.  
  
" Exactly why you just have to buy this dress!" Yolei reminded her. " When Matt wins, your face will be all over newspaper stands, along with Matt of course, as his steady girlfriend no?" she pointed out. Kari nodded. Sora sighed and slipped into one of the stalls to change. For some reason she didn't want her relationship with Matt to be known to the whole world.  
  
" Is it because you like a certain someone, perhaps named Tai?" a nagging voice asked.  
  
" NO way." Sora replied. Stepping out ignoring the voice that came from the bottom of her heart. She heard a gasp as she walked out. Kari and Yolei wear staring at her mouths agape. The dress highlighted Sora's ruby red brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
" You look gorgeous" Kari exclaimed.  
  
" If only Matt could see you know!" Yolei added with a smirk.  
  
" Ya, but I really wish Mimi could of come. She had been so busy with fittings and modeling." Sora said referring to her strawberry blond best friend who had just returned to Japan only 2 week ago. But she was only going to be here for 3 months for modeling with a prestigious agency. Sora invited her to come along to their little shopping spree but she was stuck in another modeling fitting for her upcoming runway show. Sora paid for the dress and the girls decided to grab something at the food court.  
  
" OH my god!" Yolei exclaimed her eyes as big as saucers staring at something behind Sora.  
  
" What?" Sora and Kari asked her at the same time turning around or sideways for Kari to see what was up. Walking their way were Sora's best friend Mimi hand in hand with Tai. Kari started chocking on her soda and Sora just stared at them in shock. Mimi looked up, seeing the girls she looked surprised but waved, touching Tai lightly on the chest she pointed to them and they began to walk over.  
  
" Hey guys, sorry I couldn't make it earlier. Just got out of my fitting." Mimi said once the couple reached the table. Tai's arm was wrapped loosely around Mimi's back and Mimi's arms were at her sides as she grasped Tai's hand from the side.  
  
" And Tai, being the angel that he is offered to drive me here to see if you guys were still around." Mimi finished.  
  
" So Tai, this is the mystery girl you always dress up for. I haven't seen you wear a blazer and slacks since you went to Aunt Rei's wedding." Kari teased watching her brother blush. Mimi laughed.  
  
" Aww that so sweet of you to dress up for me." Mimi said giving him a peck on the cheek making Tai blush even more.  
  
" So how did you guys get together?" Yolei asked, asking the one question that Sora was desperate to know the answer to. Sora looked up at them intent on knowing the answer. Mimi laughed her angelic laugh.  
  
" Oh us? Well Mr. Future CEO here." Mimi began poking Tai lightly in the stomach. " Has an internship in the same building and he was talking to the manager who told his to go around back and grab some papers for him. Well, the modeling director thought he was the new model and immediately stuffed him into a suit." Mimi told them.  
  
" And Mimi helped me escape from her grasp. I asked her name, since I missed seeing her get off the plane I didn't know her identity. She laughed at me…" Tai said  
  
" And told him he was the same old Tai, that's when he realized who I was." Mimi finished for him with a laughed.  
  
" Then I asked her out to dinner, to you know catch up, and one thing turned into another, and now where dating." Tai continued.  
  
" Yup, and ever spring and summer I will be in Japan for seminars and shows so it's not really a long distance relationship because I'm only gone half the yr." Mimi concluded.  
  
" Oh hey, you know the modeling agencies found out I could sing and booked me for a semi concert with other bands, I'm just opening up for them at this awards show." Mimi told them bubbling with excitement.  
  
" Hey Sora isn't that were Matt's bands playing?" Yolei asked suddenly.  
  
" Ya it is, guess I'll see you sing Mimi." Sora said finally.  
  
" SO what are you waiting for? Lets go find me a dress!" Mimi said grabbing Sora's hand in excitement.  
  
" Okay," Sora said getting out of her seat. " I'll talk to you guys later k?" Sora said turning to Kari and Yolei who were getting ready to leave as well.  
  
" Okay, really wish you could come to Ken and Davis's game though." Yolei said, it was nearly impossible for her to say Ken's name without smiling.  
  
" Come on lover girl, let's go. You wouldn't want to miss the beginning where you get to wish him good luck would ya?" Kari teased with a wink.  
  
" See ya later Tai, Sora, Mimi" Kari added with a backwards wave. Sora turned to Mimi and Tai.  
  
" Well what are you waiting for? Let's go get Mimi a dress and I can show you mine." Sora said trying her hardest to smile and act unaffected by their open displace of love pointing to her shopping bag.  
  
So…what happened when they go shopping? Hehehe. I'm so evil. JK. Okay I know I know totally not a tearjerker. It's only going to be one in the end. Oppsies let that slip. Thank you every one for reviewing.  
  
nfgchick : Don't worry I wont forget. Tai and Sora belong together and that's now I intend to keep it… but like I always say, let the one you love fly away and if they love you they will come back. Hint hint. ^-^  
  
Lilac Kamiya: my thought exactly… don't worry Sora will realize her mistake soon enough… I hope. Wait a min…hahaha I'm the author I get to decide that! Matt's gonna…whops almost let the ending slip silly me. I wrote it a little longer this time. But I was so obsessed about getting the story up I didn't write it longer. Sorry.  
  
Chibi-Chi: yup, you spell horribly. And this time I'm not telling you the ending! Mawah haha! You aint gonna know what's gonna happen! I'm evil. But I'll probly break and tell you. Damn I have no control. And you better get out chap 6 is it? Of your story, or…or…or I wont post Tip toe though the bushed until you do. Hehehe. Every time you put out a chapter of the Prince and the Slave I'll put out a chapter of Tiptoe though the bushed. Hehehe. Now you have to write! I'm so evil.  
  
Athena Winner: I know know. (Hangs head) I'll work on my tearjerker powers. But in like the ending it's much more tearjerkerish. I'm just getting started. So sue me. I only got 2 dollars anyways.  
  
DigiDestined of Courage: your impressed? Aww that's the nicest compliment I've gotten ever. Thanks for being my first reviewer. ( Ruka-chan I'm mad at you!)  
  
X: look I wrote more. Happy now?  
  
yukina kuzumo: I'll try my best to make this a sad but really good one. You almost cried? Wow. I didn't know I could actually do that. Hmmmm…  
  
SO did I do okay? Your not gonna throw things at me are you? People…( okay I'm running for it now)  
  
Nakane Sekiko: LOL sorry to disappoint but it will be a while. Sorry. And I can't tell you if someone dies but…it is definitely something like that. 


End file.
